Scars
by Awkward Inc
Summary: "It's not fair." She whispered, Hinata's eyes never leaving his hands. They were so ridiculously soft, not a single rough spot to the touch nor visible to the eye.


**Wow. I can't believe I just wrote something after all this time, specially considering how much my first story sucked. But I just felt like it. ****Hope it's worth it, really hope it's better than the last one (that I'm not deleting though because of nostalgia). _So please let me know what you think! Specially if something seems forced or the characters are out of their personalities (I hate that)._**

**Warning 1: Naruto and Hinata are a little older in this fic, so I pictured them to be more mature and comfortable with each other. But again, please let me know if there's any ooc.  
**

**Warning 2: I only follow the anime, which is around finishing volume 60 of the manga right now. Just so you know.**

* * *

**Scars**

Hinata took Naruto's right hand in hers. She had just stopped him from placing his arms around her bare stomach. She was sitting on the bed's edge, her boyfriend sitting behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Her fingers caressed Naruto's palm softly as her gaze investigated it intently. The girl sighted. It was ridiculous.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"It's not fair." She whispered, Hinata's eyes never leaving his hands. They were so ridiculously soft, not a single rough spot to the touch nor visible.

"What?"

The girl's fingers traced along Naruto's slowly, non stop. "Your hands", she answered. Her gentle touch was getting meticulous as she drew little figures along his palm and fingers. Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but Hinata spoke first.

"They're so soft… Like you've never held a kunai in them in your entire life, or _anything_ at all. Unlike mine, they're impeccable and clean. It's ridiculous." Her fingers stopped. Hinata closed her eyes, her hands cupping his. Naruto frowned again, but remained silent.

"It's not fair." She repeated, now looking at him in the eyes.

The man sighted. "Hinata, I already told you this… you're perfect. Stop thinking otherwise."

"Nobody's perfect, Naruto." She replied, lowering her gaze to their joint hands once again. Naruto squeezed hers tightly.

"You're perfect, Hinata, for me."

The girl smiled and squeezed his hand in return. Naruto's left arm reached for a half embrace one more time, but Hinata stopped him the moment he brushed her side, just like bofore. Her boyfriend's eyes resting on her side.

"Stop worrying about that scar... it's okay." Hinata stiffened slightly at his remark. Her eyes fixed on the ugly cut Naruto was talking about.

There, occupying almost her entire belly, was Hinata's worst scar. It went all the way from her left side, just above the hip bone, to the middle of her stomach between her belly button and her ribs. The skin there was darker, contrasting with her usually pale complexion, and fairly bulged. The Hyuuga hated that scar the most for it was the most horrible and painful one; the hardest to look at.

"You must understand that nobody wants to have scars, but they're the trophies from the different battles we fight throughout life." He said, placing his left hand on Hinata's wound.

She shifted under the warm touch, but accepted it. She then turned her head to look at him. "_Trophies?_"

"Yes," Naruto smiled, lowering his head to look at her better. "Each scar you gain is physical proof that you surpassed something in your life. Every mission, fight, training, journey, whatever; every day, every situation you go through, it's a situation you've survived. So each scar is a trophy for all the things that had happened, all the things you had surpassed." He then cupped her chin with his hand, gently, and smiled. "They're a reminder that you are alive. You should feel proud of your trophies, Hinata."

The girl in question stared at him for a moment, every single word sinking in. She smiled. It was funny how Naruto could say stuff like that; he was really wise in his own way.

However, Hinata knew that physical scars were not as much of a problem as those from the heart. Her physical ones reminded her of those that weren't visible, but were still there and just as real. Those scars hurt the most and took the longest to heal; and when they did, they'd cicatrize messier than their physical counterparts.

Naruto's flawless skin now seemed to be some kind of destiny's sick joke, as his heart was scarred to the core. Hinata's imperfect skin was a testimony of her heart's wounds, a reminder for anyone to see, to notice, if they stared enough or cared. Like Naruto said, she carried _trophies_ within her body, screaming–although involuntarily–to the world that she had suffered too, that she had succeeded too. But Naruto didn't wear any trophies. His skin was much like himself, always keeping the suffering inside; never showing what was underneath, not letting people see his scars. It was ironic, how the boy whose heart bled the most, had the cleanest façade to hide it. Naruto couldn't show his scars–it wasn't in his nature–he couldn't show off his life's trophies, despite how proud he may be about them.

Hinata leaned back towards Naruto, resting her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder. The blond placed his head above hers and she intertwined her hands with his. She closed her eyes. If Naruto couldn't show off his triumphs, then she would do it for him. Hinata would take every single scar Naruto had in his heart and wear them herself for everyone to see, for everyone to understand how much he had overcame throughout his life, and just how proud she was of him. Yes, she could carry both his and her trophies.


End file.
